


Anklebiters

by Indian_Ink



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Poly, Dad Roadhog, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Symmenji babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indian_Ink/pseuds/Indian_Ink
Summary: It's been a rough night looking after the triplets for Satya and Genji. Roadhog offers to babysit.





	Anklebiters

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey I'm alive
> 
> Basically, this one time an anon left a message about Symmenji babies on Noirsongbird's blog, and it sort of morphed into a thing about [how the rest of the Overwatch family chips in to help](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com/post/151691165461), and then like, A FULL YEAR LATER, I went for a walk and this little ficlet decided to waltz on in. I hope you enjoy!

“You two look exhausted.”

Genji starts awake with a “Peanut butter’s on the top shelf!” Ryou squirms slightly in his arms, face scrunching.

“You could say that,” Satya replies.

Mako Rutledge, as he usually does, says nothing, towering over the two of them in the Watchpoint common room.

But it’s a much shorter silence than his usual ones, because about three seconds later he says, “Want me to take ‘em?”

Satya feels the sleep leave her eyes. Genji straightens up where he had been leaning against her seconds before. The Junkers have been part of their team - their family, really - for at least a year, maybe two, but she hesitates. She’s seen Roadhog in battle - the giant barbed metal hook and distinct jingle of heavy chains, the wheezing laugh as he takes down enemies.

But Genji’s fingers brush against hers and she can tell that he heard that softness in his voice too. When Roadhog asks questions, they’re usually more like brusque demands for answers. But this one…

“Well, it couldn’t hurt, could it?” Genji says, and stands up from the couch.

“Yes, definitely,” Satya says, following suit. Her arms feel cold where Padma and Kazuki had been nestled as she hands them over.

All three triplets fit securely into Roadhog’s massive arms.

“Go get some fresh air,” he says, and his voice is hoarse and quiet, but not in its usual way. “Try and have a nap.”

“Right,” Satya agrees, and immediately her eyelids are heavy again.

—

When she wakes up a couple hours later, the bedroom is empty, and Genji has left a note explaining that he’s gone with Hana into town to help with groceries. Ridiculous man, she thinks, smiling and stretching. Can’t even nap for long before he’s on the move to help someone again.

She decides to try and catch up on some reading in the Watchpoint’s overgrown garden. There’s an old metal table with a couple of chairs out here, beneath the sycamore. It’s easy to craft a quick hard-light pillow to make the uncomfortable chairs a bit more bearable.

Before meeting Genji, she might’ve thought the ivy crawling up the walls and the abundance of wildflowers needed to be removed. But there’s a beauty in the raw imperfection of the place that her husband opened her eyes to. She’s grateful, and she makes a note to herself to thank him once again before diving into the pages.

“G'day, Satya,” Junkrat says, and she nearly throws her book into the air as her heart leaps.

Satya glares up at Jamison as she straightens her chair. “Jamison,” she says, though it’s more of an exhausted sigh, “can you _please_ not sneak up on the new mother?”

Jamison’s grin turns into a tiny frown. “Didn’t. I mean, how _can_ I sneak up on anyone with ol’ Peggy, here?” he says, and shakes his right leg, the one he refuses to replace with an _actual_ prosthetic, the one that gives him a distinctive, noisy limp.

“Well- that- I-” Satya frowns back at him. 

Hana had once said to her that she thinks Jamie runs on 'cartoon physics’, whatever that means. Winston, Mei, and Mercy had tried to run tests, but they had all ended up inconclusive. All Angela had said when Satya asked was that she needed to open some wine. 

“Just… try not to do it again,” she says.

“Roight. You, uh…” Satya notices for the first time that he’s holding a tea tray, piled messily with all the essentials - two mugs, a teapot, milk jug, and sugar cubes. “You want a cuppa?”

This is odd. This is very odd. But, honestly- “Yes, I could go for a warm drink right now.”

He gasps happily, does an excited little jig that rattles the tray and its contents, and busies himself pouring the tea. Eventually he sits in the chair beside her, and Satya has one of her rare moments of understanding just what Hana and Lúcio see in the gangly Junker.

He adds milk to his tea, and she adds a couple sugar cubes to hers. They drink. Birds sing in the miniature forest. When Satya listens especially closely, she thinks she hears Bastion’s heavy clanking footsteps deeper in the garden.

Which is odd, because usually when Junkrat is around, it’s impossible to listen to anything.

“Is… everything all right, Jamison?” she asks.

“Wha? Yeah, 'course,” he says, and after a brief pause, he continues. “Why? Everything right with you?”

“Yes, I think so. A bit tired, of course,” she adds. “You, however, are never this quiet. And I don’t think you’ve _ever_ offered to make me tea before.”

“Oh. Well. I figured I’d do it, y'know, to say thanks for Roadie, since he’s kinda- heh-” he grins, flicking at a strip of peeling paint on the table, “ _got his arms full._ ”

Satya rolls her eyes.

“Because- y’see- ‘cause he’s got all three a’your-”

“Yes, I understood,” she says, snipping that ramble of horribly obvious puns off before it could start.

But Jamison has managed to pique her curiosity. “Why would Roadhog want to thank me?” Satya asks. “Genji and I will certainly be thanking _him,_ when he’s had enough of looking after the triplets.”

Jamison looks surprised, then shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He taps his fingers rapidly against his mug, a staccato porcelain rhythm.

“Jamison?”

“Well, it’s just…” He lowers his voice. “I’m pretty sure Roadie had kids Before.”

‘Before?’ she almost asks, but then she remembers.

Oh. Yes.

“And I don’t mean 'kids’ like me, or even Hana. I mean real anklebiters, y'know?”

She doesn’t know - a lot of Jamison’s Australian jargon still manages to escape her, but she gets the general sense of what he’s saying.

“How do you know?” she asks, softly.

“Oh, I don’t,” Jamie says with a shrug of his prosthetic arm. “Just a feelin’ I’ve had for a while. But, uh,” he nods towards the windows of one of the rooms that back onto the garden, half-covered in vines, “just look at 'im.”

Satya can’t see much through the dirty glass, but Roadhog’s silhouette is massive enough that it’s instantly recognizable. She can tell he’s sitting on the floor, rocking his arms slowly back and forth.

She cannot hear any babies crying.

**Author's Note:**

> (psst by the way, if by chance you are waiting for me to update my other Overwatch fics, I'm working on it! work has been pretty hectic recently, so it's slow-going, but I do try to report my status on [my tumblr](http://rainy-circle.tumblr.com/). swwwwwing on by sometime, if you'd like)


End file.
